Mi protector
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Una situacion peligrosa mete a Orihime en problemas y solo una persona la puede proteger. AU. ONE-SHOT mi primer ulquihime *u*


Hola hola gentesita de FF. Hoy les traigo un one-shot de... Bleach. Es el primero que escribo de esa serie/manga y pues aqui esta n.n

El fic de SNK lo continuare en cuanto mi inspiracion loca y sadica regrese, eso de ver anime romantico le hizo daño a mi imaginacion xD

Gracias por sus reviews y sin mas que decir aqui esta la pequeña historia.

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo n.n

Advertencia: AU y lenguaje obsceno.

Mi protector...

Soy Inoue Orihime, asisto a la preparatoria y estoy en 2 año, la gente me toma como una buena persona que no se mete con nadie y es justo esa supuesta actitud la que me metio en este problema.

Hace 1 año llegue a esta escuela, conoci gente nueva e hice muchos amigos, pero tambien varios enemigos...

-Orihime, vamonos de aqui ¿si?- mi mejor amiga, Rukia, y yo estabamos solas en el jardin trasero de la escuela, nos gustaba ira ahi a la hora del almuerzo, era relajante pero un dia descubrimos que unos chicos comenzaban a acercarse al mismo lugar, parecia como si nos estuvieran siguiendo o nos espiaran.

-tranquila no pasa nada- sonrei, recuerdo bien ese momento...

-vaya vaya, son 2 chicas de 1ro...-un tipo de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color nos escaneo a las 2-mejor dicho... Chiquitas- la temerosa Rukia pronto se transformo en su verdadero ser, la chica desidida y ruda que conocian la mayoria.

-apartate y dejanos ir- hablo seria.

-vayanse si quieren, no las estoy reteniendo- el y sus amigos comenzaron a reir. Rukia y yo nos dispusimos a irnos pero cuando pasamos frente a ellos uno la tomo de los hombros y el peliazul me atrajo hacia el de la cintura.

-eh decidido-olio mi cabello y me apego a el-retenerlas un rato- Rukia y yo no podiamos contra ellos pero nos olvidamos de nuestros dos queridos protectores. En ese momento aparecieron serca de ahi y nos llamaron. Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra-kun llegaron a tiempo ese dia. Despues de eso no se nos volvieron a acercar pero aun recuerdo la frase que dijo el chico peliazul antes de retirarme.

-un dia de estos estaremos solos... Solo tu y yo- fueron las ultimas palabras que me dijo. Por suerte despues de eso jamas me separe de Ulquiorra, el era uno de mis mejores amigos, serio y frio a veces pero sorprendentemente cuando estaba conmigo era mas abierto y me contaba cosas sobre el y sobre su vida.

Todo un año fue asi, tranquilo y seguro para todos. Comence a olvidar lo que el chico peliazul me dijo y no le tome importancia... Grave error.

-oye Ulquiorra, hoy nos quedaremos a entrenar hasta tarde ¿te quedaras?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-mmm creo que si-Ulquiorra miro serio a la pelirroja que ahi se escontraba.

-¿Que sucede?- sonrio

-no podre acompañarte a tu casa si me quedo- ella sonrio mas radiante, le encantaba cuando el chico palido mostraba señales de que le importaba.

-tranquilo, un dia que me vaya sola no me hara daño- el chico sonrio

-pasare a visitarte al rato- ella asintio y siguieron con sus asuntos.

.

.

-me voy, hasta mañana- me despedi de todos y fui hacia la entrada. Me parecio escuchar que Rukia me llamaba pero derrepente algo o mejor dicho, alguien me saco de ahi. En minutos me encontraba en un almacen oscuro, parecia la bodega de deportes que estaba atras de la escuela.

-¿Que es este lugar?- estaba asustada y no sabia que hacia ahi.

-lo olvidaste-una risa malvada se escucho, pronto adivine quien era.

-Jaegerjaques...-

.

.

"¡demonios! Tengo que encontrar a Ulquiorra" La morena corria por los pasillos de la escuela, despues de ver l que paso minutos atras era necesario ir por el chico.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras para alcanzar a Orihime, vio como unos chicos la tomaron por la espalda y se la llevaron, su unica reaccion fue ir a buscar al unico que podia hacerles frente.

.

.

-por fin llego el dia-

-¿q-que quieres?- me pegue hacia la pared y por inercia me abraze sola

-tu bien sabes lo que quiero rojita- el se me acerco hasta apricionarme contra la pared, puso una mano al rededor de mi cintura y la otra la recargo en el muro.

-!sueltame Grimmjow!- trate de alejarlo empujandolo pero me apego mas a el, se me aserco hasta llegar a sentir su repiracion en mi cara.

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios- reaccione rapido y lo patie en la pierna, corri hacia la puerta pero el rapidamente me acorralo.

-iba a ser considerado contigo pero me hiciste cambiar de opinion- derrepente solo senti como sus labios comenzaron a devorar los mios ferozmente, unas lagrima salieron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. Solo deseaba salir de ahi.

.

.

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Hacia donde se fueron?!- Rukia logro llegar con Ulquiorra y despues de decirle el rumbo en el que se fueron los "secuestradores" dedujo donde se encontreban. Corrio a toda velocidad, varios maestros lo regañaron pero no hizo caso de nada, el solo queria llegar a tiempo con Orihime.

.

.

-s-sueltame ¡Sueltame!- Grimmjow recorria con sus manos aquel escultural cuerpo, la callaba con besos rudos y voraces y ella lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara pero todo era en vano. Hubo un momento en el que la tiro en el sueloy comenzo a subir su falda.

-¿Eres virgen, pequeña?- al oir eso las lagrimas de desesperacion brotaban, el peliazul la iba a tomar por la fuerza y nadie la salvaria.

.

.

Corri por los pasillos, lo unico que queria era estar con ella, mantenerla a salvo y no dejar que nadie la tocara. Derrepente escuche sollozos y suplicas, corri mas y encontre el almacen, rapidamente me deshice de los "guardias" de Jeagerjaques y entre de golpe. Lo primero que vi fue al odioso tipo encima de Orihime besandole el cuello y subiendo su blusa, luego vi los ojos de ella y la gran cantidad de lagrimas que salin de ellos.

-¡Dejala Grimmjow!-antes de que el reaccionara lo aparte dandole una patada en el estomago. Automaticamente se quito y yo ayude a Orihime a levantarse.

El peliazul miro desde el suelo a la pareja, hizo una mieca de disgusto al ver a la pelirrojoja llorando en el pecho de el palido chico. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow lo miraba, aparto a Orihime y se fue tras el.

-¡Imbecil!¡No quiero que la toques, que te le acerques o que si quiera la mires!- El moreno comenzo a golpear a Grimmjow, estaba lleno de ira, queria asegurarse que jamas la tuviera otra vez.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! Ya basta...- el se detuvo al ver como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos otra vez. Dejo de golpear al chico y fue con ella, la estrecho contra su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, luego le lanzo una mirada asesina al peliazul.

-ya te lo adverti, no vuelvas a acercartele, a mirarle o a hablarle porque no me voy a contener- dicho eso se retiraron del lugar.

.

.

Despues de ese incidente no volvi a ver a Grimmjow ahi, creo que se fue de la escuela lo cual fue un verdadero alivio. No se volvio a meter con nadie, desobedecer las ordenes de Ulquiorra era peligroso, despues de todo el chico que me protegia era el mas temible del lugar. Despues de todo ser hijo de el mas poderoso hombre tenia sus pros y contras. A mi no me importo, Ulquiorra seimpre estuvo y estara para mi, para protegerme, para cuidarme y para hacerme feliz. Despues de todo el el mi protector.

.

.

.

.

¿Que tal? Mi primer ulquihime *U* spero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews con opiniones por favor n.n

No desesperen ya subire la continuacion de Una noche en el colegio n.n

En fin es todo c:

See ya!


End file.
